1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tray discharge apparatus for storing trays with medicine contained in each of the storage areas provided on empty cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of transporting medicine from a pharmacy department, medicine for one patient contained in a tray, which is automatically transported to a nurse station using a transport unit (see, for example, JP A 8-310625). As it is inefficient to transport the medicine separately from the nurse station to each patient's room, the trays are stored in a cart and the cart is transported.
However, work of storing a number of trays in the cart is very troublesome. As a construction in which the trays contained in the cart do not drop during transport by the cart is adopted, the trays are difficult to store in the cart. Thus, automatic storage of trays into carts has been needed, though no solution has been found.